Skin Deep
by KARAtheGreatNerd
Summary: Belle was abused before making her deal with Rumpelstiltskin to save her village, the events of Skin Deep with a twist. I know that this was a long time ago and all that but I found myself re-watching series one and managed to fall in love with Rumbelle all over again x I don't know if I can bear to watch anymore now I've relived it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Belle was abused before making her deal with Rumpelstiltskin to save her village, the events of skin deep with a twist. I know that this was a long time ago and all that but I found myself re-watching series one and managed to fall in love with RumBelle all over again x**

Belle POV

"Please Papa, please stop!" I cried, I hadn't eaten in 4 days and after weeks of daily beatings he's done it he has finally broken me.

"Not until you agree to marry Gaston. We need his help this war isn't going to win itself. Are you ready to marry him?" He only paused long enough to ask his question and get answer ready to continue this beating until it ended the way he wanted it to.

"Okay Papa, OK. I agree. " I finally concede the words taste bitter in my mouth.

"Say it." Why must he make me say it, I know that resisting is futile but to say it means that it will become real, that I would really have to go through with it. The whip comes down on my back once more, leaving it painful scar and mixing wit the others. "Say it!" He demands once more.

"I will marry Gaston." I practically cried.

"Good at last I just hope we are not too late to stop this war, you have half an hour to get ready, be downstairs and be ready to officially announce your engagement. " Father said and then went to leave but when he got to the door " If anything goes wrong at the announcement, then this will seem like nothing, understand?" I simply nodded at him with tears still in my eyes.

As he left I continued to cry as the maids came in and got me ready , they all gave me scornful looks as if it was all my fault. They probably think that if I had agreed earlier this wouldn't have happened and Gaston would have some how made this war end, and their husbands and sons would all miraculously be at home, unharmed and alive.

But all I can think of is the pain and I keep thinking that if only Rumpelstiltskin had came none of this would needed to have happened, although I know father will always find something. If only he had come and ended the war, then Gaston would never have come here and I would hopefully have a few more years before the prospect of marriage, although that seems unlikely. If he had come I am certain I would have tried to get my self away from here. Although he hurts me, he is still my father and I suppose I have a sort of love for him deep down, probably more for the memory than the man.

He hasn't always been like this, once he was loving towards me, mother would always be there to protect me and then after she died something in him changed and most certainly not for the best. Although after she died he seemed to have discovered alcohol. But in public he always plays the role of the loving father and me his doting daughter.

The maids tend to me and clean the new wounds that now cover my back, I could see the blood covered cloth used to clean it and the water they used getting darker and darker as it changes colour going more and more red. They weren't gentle about it either, then they bandaged me up then then fastened my corset much to tight for my liking making it difficult to breathe and it rubs against my back painfully. They then allow me to wash my face free from tears and then proceed to help me into the yellow gown that my father had chosen when he found out Gaston's favourite colour was yellow, then my hair was done and suddenly it was time.

I head down the stairs towards the main hall as I look around I can see the damage of the war, due to the wall being partially collapsed in some places you can hear screaming and crying, this is why I must do this I continue to tell myself, and will continue to tell myself everyday for the rest of my life.

I know from now on I am to be a possession, as I already seem to be, it is my duty to bear children until I am unable to or die and raise a family, With my heritage this is the only thing expected of me and that sickens me, why must being a woman define my role. Why can't it be the same for women as it for men why can my worth not define my role? My heritage is what is wanted to set up our children, our sons for a good and hopeful future and my looks to pass on to daughters to do the same as I do now. That is my entire future mapped out in a moment.

As the doors open I can't help but feel as if this is the end of something. And the start of something new, my new life I suppose. As soon as I have walked in I am guided to Gaston whom I have to stand beside, he puts his arm around me to show that I am to be his I hardly hear what is being said, it's mostly congratulations.

I smile and thank everyone, putting on a brave face, I let people talk to me of my wedding plans. Gaston has announced he wants to be married as soon as possible.

Then suddenly a group of our knights come rushing in saying that Avonlea has fallen. I know this must be bad news, especially when I hear my father say "Oh, my gods", which he only says when nothing else can be said.

Gaston looks almost as broken as my father, probably realising that his marriage to me won't benefit him as much as originally thought. Gaston then uttered the exact words I had thought in the hall "If only he had come.."

Hearing this makes me angry inside, Gaston was here to help protect us we had only called Rumpelstiltskin as a last hope. It seems as though he never intended on doing much and simply hoped to bargain with the Dark One.

" Well he didn't, did he? Ogres are not men. " Father snaps at Gaston as he crosses the room and sits on his throne head in his hands.

This does seem to have set Gaston off so he suddenly announces "We have to do something, we have to stop them" as if no one else has tried. Father then points out that they are unstoppable.

As I look around the room I can see people looking at me and then at my father, as if they want me to suddenly make him feel better again. I receive a not so gentle nudge/shove from Gaston obviously thinking the same as everyone else in the room, so I go over to him and kneel, although this movement causes pain to flare but I ignore it, this is my duty. "He could be on his way right now, Papa."

But this does nothing, " It's too late, my girl. It's just... too late," Almost as soon as the words leave his mouth there is a banging on the door. Surely there is only one person who could have got past the walls and all the defences.

"That's him! That has to be him." I announce stating the obvious I realise looking around my father pushes himself off his throne using my shoulder, causing me to hiss in pain which receives a claw like grip on my arm which I'm certain shall bruise and a glare which makes me lower my head. But my curiosity is too much so I look up again when my father shouts for the door to be opened and lets go of me.

The doors are opened but there is not a soul there, nothing at all, but surely that couldn't be possible. All of us walk closer to the door, when suddenly there is a noise behind us, we all turn to see a strange, rather little looking man sitting in my fathers throne. This must be him.

"Well, that was a bit of a let down! You sent me a message, something about, "Help! Help! We're dying. Can you save us?" He says in a strange high voice, he seems hard to believe when looking at him that he could possibly wield as much power as the stories say. But he has a presence that fills a room. Gaston points his sword at the stranger a rather foolish move but Rumpelstiltskin bats it away as if it is nothing and carries on from where he was. "Well the answer is... Yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town... for a price."

My father goes on about the promise of gold, although he knows as well as I that our small kingdom isn't really that rich, mainly composed of farmers.

Although that doesn't seem to int rest him " Ah... now, you see, um... I uh... make gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price... is her." I can see him pointing at me, and I also know I am the only female in the room.

My brain doesn't seem to quite understand what is happening. This could be it, I could be free I wouldn't have to marry Gaston, but the unknown is worse than having a future mapped out for you.

My father however was very quick in his answer of "No".

Gaston reacts in a similar way by guarding me with his arm, as if that would stop the Dark One and then says "The young lady is engaged... to me." As is if that would put him off.I bet he waited to say that.

Just as I had imagined it doesn't have an effect on him. "I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for love! I'm looking for a caretaker... for my rather large estate. It's her, or no deal."

The next thing happening is I'm being pushed into my place by Gaston and my father telling him leave.

As he starts to walk away I can hear the screams that were to keep me content in my life and I now realise that if I allow this strange man to walk away that sound will forever haunt me.

"No, wait!" He staring at me now, be brave I can do this, " I will go with him."

I can hear my father and Gaston shout at me, telling me what to do, as I have had people do all my life , surely I should get to make one decision, and I choose this one. If this doesn't go well and he doesn't take my offer my father will make me suffer, which makes me more resolute that this deal must be made. I will not deny I am afraid of what lies before me on either path, I know what my father is capable of, however with the Dark One able to wield magic he could make me suffer worse.

"No one decides my fate but me! I shall go" I announce, showing bravery that I certainly am not feeling.

He seems to want to put me off " It's forever, dearie." , forever is a long time and I've heard it say that Rumpelstiltskin never breaks a deal, so I want to check my end is what I except, I don't want to have a nasty surprise.

"My family, my friends... they will all live? "

"You have my word." I suppose I have no choice but to believe him.

"Then you have mine. I will go, with you, forever."

Before I've even finished my sentence , "Deal!".

My father is once again trying to stop me doing what I want, " Belle... Belle... you cannot do this! Belle, please! You cannot go with this.. beast." The face Rumpelstiltskin pulls would suggest he has heard this before.

"Father... Gaston... it's been decided."

I can feel him getting closer to me and can feel him just behind me, he's barely there but I can feel the painful pressure on my back, "You know, she's right. The deal is struck. Oh, congratulations on your little war!"

With that he puts his hand on the small of my back, causing me to gasp, he looks at me strangely, I can't work out his facial expressions, although from what I've seen it's rather animated. We walk through the still open door and suddenly purple smoke seems to appear from nowhere and when its gone we are no longer in my fathers castle.

 **Please let me know what you think xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I've put some of the scenes from Skin Deep in the wrong order but it fit better for my story, also thank you to those of you who have followed my story and added it to favorites.**

 **Please rate and review and enjoy**

I didn't really get chance to look around as he is walking in front of me but he's walking too fast so I have to jog a little to keep up. Moving this much was making my back really hurt and I'm sure it reopened a load of wounds as I could feel the thick substance that is blood ooze out of some of the wounds on my back. This castle is so big, my fathers castle could easily fit inside, I will never learn my way round I am sure.

He stops abruptly and I walk into the back of him, he doesn't say anything about that. He points down a set of stairs and says, "Kitchens down there, make some tea and bring it up to me in the Great Hall, straight up the stairs and to the left."

He then turned and left, I went down the stairs and was greeted by the warmth and light of a fire burning merrily in the hearth, there was a kettle that just needed to be spun round to be over the flame, the kettle was already full of water. I looked around the kitchen to find what I was looking for but couldn't find the tray, cups or tea in any cupboard. But then I turned around and it was all on the table as if taunting me.

The kettle then is whistling at me, luckily I have done work in the castle kitchens, well really in a lot of areas of the castle due to the war and there being a shortage of staff. I then find a cloth and pour the boiling water from the kettle into the tea pot and put a cup and saucer onto the tray to go with the honey, sugar and milk that were already there.

As I pick up the tray I feel a twinge in my back but bite my lip and carry on, I will get used to this I tell myself. Will I have worst to endure, my father never had magic at his disposal. My new Master does, what could he do to me I wonder. Well I hope I don't find out, don't be my usual clumsy self and that would be a good start.

Up the stairs and to the left he said, or was it to the right.

Well up the stairs we go, left or right? What did he say? Well it seems the castle is trying to help me, or make me go mad like before in the kitchen, the torches to the left are lit to left I go. There's a door in front of me this has to be it surely.

"Found your way, dearie." He's sitting at the head of the table "Two sugars and a dash of milk" It takes me a second to realize what he's talking about, as I pour the tea he starts to tell me about the duties that I will now have to do. "You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle."

"I-I understand." Be confident, I keep telling myself, but remember all this so far so good I should be fine if this is it.

"You will dust my collection and launder my clothing. " Okay this list is getting longer. I've never done laundry before so this will be an experience well at least I have the rest of my life to learn, however long that is.

"Yes."

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel."

"Got it."

"Oh! And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts." Did he really just say that?

I was in such a state of shock I dropped the tea cup, I'm probably in for it now. I had a severe beating before for less than that.

"That one was a quip – not serious." Oh, thank Merlin for that. It seems master and Castle are going to be doing this to me.

I bend down to pick up the cup, the corset digs in and rubs painfully against my back but thats nothing compared to the fear as I see the damage that has befallen the tea cup. It has a chip in the rim, I'm sure I'm in for it now.

"I'm, uh… I'm so sorry, but, uh… It's… It's chipped. Y-You can hardly see it."

Whats he going to say? Whats he going to do to me?

"Well, it's just a cup." I don't think I've ever felt this relived.

I remake his tea and stand there awkwardly as he drinks but just looking around the room would suggest I'm going to be dusting his collection for a long time, although there isn't really that much dust or anything. Maybe he only recently needed a care taker, what could have happened to the one before me.

"Well shall we go dearie." He suddenly announces in his high pitch voice that sends shivers down my spine.

He takes me down some more stairs , the further down we go the less decorated the place is until we get to a place that is only bare wood and stone brick walls with a couple of doors along the wall. It's at this point that I can no longer hold in my curiosity.

"Uh, where… Where are you taking me?"

"Let's call it your room." Well at least he answered me and doesn't seem too annoyed by me. Wait what does me mean by that? If I keep asking questions I'm sure I will be in for it, Father never liked me asking too many questions.

"My room?" I didn't realize I had said that out loud until he stops and reply's to my question.

"Well, it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon."

With that he opens one of the doors and pushes me inside, he puts a fair bit of pressure on my back and I cry out and fall to my knees in my dungeon. I then hear the door lock, and it takes me a long moment to work out what has just happened and thats when I get up and pound on the door, although really I know it will do no good.

"You can't just leave me in here! Hello? Hello?" I can hear his footsteps as he walks away and I can hear rather manic giggling.

All I can do is curl up and cry and try not to move too much because of the pain. I look around me but it's mostly dark, there is a small window on the far side, although it's no more than a narrow slit in the wall, letting in the cold bitter wind and not the light. The walls are wet and there is a drip in the corner and I can see at least 2 full skeletons, which would suggest this cell only recently became available.

I sit on the bench , the hard wood will make a bad bed I'm already aware and I can't get comfortable on it and my back hurts.

Suddenly the door slams open and standing in the door way is Rumpelstiltskin, with a look of thunder in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumpelstiltskin POV

That girl is a strange one, she hasn't let her curiosity be tamed by fear, yet whenever I touch her she she flinches away and gasps as though my touch has burned her in some way. I can hear her pounding on the door, but as I get to the top of the stairs her cries seems to have died down, but as I step back into natural light and not the flickering of a torch I notice something on my hand.

I look at my finger tips, there seems to be a thick sticky substance on my fingers, but I can't think of what it could be, what have I touched that could have...

I get a closer look and realize that this substance is blood, but where did that come from? It's not mine, so whose could ..

The Girl.

She must have hurt herself in the kitchen , if she did it by accident she should have told me. Or is she really that afraid of me? Or maybe she did it to herself on purpose and decided she wasn't really prepared to be here forever.

But then again I only touched her back so there is no way, she could have plausibly have hurt her self there surely, unless she really was determined.

But then again she has been acting strangely since, well even at her fathers castle, every time I touched her ...

Before I'm even fully aware of what I'm doing I'm back outside her door, with only a quick flick of my wrist I'm back in her cell. She's sat on the bench with her head against the wall but her back isn't touching the wall.

She quickly stands as I enter she looks absolutely terrified and for some reason I don't think I like that.

 **I know it's only a short chapter but at the moment we may get a chapter a day for a little while.**


	4. Chapter 4

Belle POV

Oh he's come back, and he's looking so very angry what have I done? Was I crying too loud? Had I done something when I was upstairs? I quickly stand up, I can tell as I move that some of the blood must have congealed.

"Turn around." He snaps.

Oh no, is he going to beat me as well, I'm not sure how much I can take. But do as he says. I can feel myself shaking. Once I've turned around I can't see what he's doing or what he has. I hear him sigh and he slowly comes towards me. I can feel him right behind me. I can then feel the laces on my dress are being touched and moved and he whispers in my ear " May I?"

I will admit I wasn't expecting that. All I can do is nod. I can feel as the dress becomes looser and looser, but I can also feel the pain as the dried blood on the dress is pulled away. Next thing I'm aware of is him saying "Come, follow me" I'm holding my dress up maintain dignity but it isn't likely to come off.

He then leaves the room and goes up the stairs and I simply follow, absolutely terrified about his intentions. After a while of corridors and stairs he finally stops. The door he stops outside is the same as every other door we have passed but this is the only door on this corridor.

He opens the door and gestures for me to go first. The room is lovely and homely, there is a carved fire place, with 2 arm chairs sat opposite each other, a table, and red velvet curtains and a matching rug. On the same wall as the fire place there is a door.

Rumpelstiltskin is standing by the door next to the fire place where the fire is burning merrily.

He opens the door and in the room there is a bed much bigger than the one I ever had at my fathers castle. I can feel the dread rise within me as I walk further into the room. There is another fire place in this room, with large wardrobe and another door to the side of the bed.

"Lie down, dearie" He doesn't sound as high pitch yet. "On your front". I do as I am told, fear and dread racing through my veins. "Don't worry dearie, I don't want an unwilling partner, I'm simply going to clean out your wounds, I could do this with magic, but it doesn't work as well as the old fashioned way. " He explained.

To begin with this eased my fear, but then I was startled by how he knew, but I decided against asking.

He quickly unlaced the dress and the corset "I'm afraid there ruined, blood is notoriously difficult to get out" suddenly he clicks his finger and a wash basin with water appears next to me in a puff of purple smoke. He picks it up and using the cloth that must have been in their starts to clean my back.

It does sting but it's not unbearable. Occasionally he will wipe a very deep wound and it will cause me to gasp or hiss out in pain,he will stop and ask if can continue, he's been more courteous to me in the last hour than my father for a great deal of years. "I'm afraid this will leave a scar but magic should be able to deal with the worst of that." I simply nod, not really knowing what to say. With a click of his finger I'm in a nightgown. Does that mean I was naked for a second then, best not think about such things. "You might want to get some rest dearie, it will help you heal faster".

As soon as he finished speaking my stomach makes a rather loud groaning noise, well he's been nice for so much now, maybe I could ask him for some food, just a piece of bread, whats the worst, he says no, he starves me for longer. It's got to be worth a try.

"Thank you for everything, but could I possibly have something to eat? I don't mean to sound rude" I know i'm starting to ramble at this point but I can't seem to stop myself "but I haven't eaten anything for an absolute age."

"How long?" He seems to be holding a breath.

"Umm, 4 days ago I had some soup." I answered honestly.

With a click of his fingers a tray appeared on my lap, which held a bowl of soup, warm fresh bread, a glass of water, a glass of milk and a small bowl of strawberries.

"Oh thank you" I couldn't really thank him properly.

"I have a question, why would anyone do this to you, you are a princess after all?"

"Oh" I'm not really sure how to answer that " Well, my father wanted me to marry Gaston, and I refused so he made me submit"

"Has he done this sort of thing before?"

"Yes" that came out in no more than a whisper.

"How long ?"

"Since my mother died,when I was 8."

He suddenly seems to radiate an anger that makes me want to cower, he seemed to sense this and took a calming breath.

"I've decided to change my deal, you don't need to be a care taker, and this will be your suite of rooms and from when I leave here in a few moments I will not enter without your permission. Now eat up and get some rest, I've got to go away on business I will probably be away until tomorrow but don't worry the castle will provide anything you need, just simply ask it. Goodnight, dearie".

As he got to the door I replied with "Goodnight Rumpelstiltskin, and thank you."

 **Okay I know it's late in the day but I've been a bit busy today. Hope you enjoy, please rate and review and thank you everyone for reading my work.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rumpelstiltskin POV**

She looks like she's in pain and terrified, which is a look I have seen a lot of in my time as the Dark One, but not one I want to see on the face before me . I need to see the true extent of the injuries.

"Turn around." I realize as soon as I said that, that I had been a bit too harsh with her, I can see fear pass through her eyes, does she really think I'm that much of a monster... there is no time for this train of thought at the moment. How could anybody have marred and hurt such a beauty ?

I come closer to get a better look but the smell of blood is incredibly strong, before I'm even aware of what I'm doing I'm touching the laces of her dress to get a better look, purely logically of course, what is the damage, how would be the best way to clean it up and reduce the scars that will be left behind. I'm suddenly aware of close I am to her, so I ask permission to continue.

She tenses beneath my hand before nodding only slightly but it's enough for me to continue.

I untie the laces of her gown, and as I pull it away from her form I can see the amount of blood and decide that down here in the dungeon is not the place to be doing this, the risk of infection would go sky high.

In the softest voice I can manage, which is a voice I haven't used in a very long time. "Come, follow me." I didn't untie the laces enough for the dress to come off, I did consider carrying her but in her current state I would probably have hurt her more.

As I leave the dungeon I try to work out where best to take her and what to do with her. As I reach the top of one of the many sets of stairs I know exactly where to take her, I open the door for her and gesture for her to enter first, I can still be a gentleman occasionally.

This suite of the castle was designed for the wife, but I've never had any use for it and as the castle can clean it's self and knows when to light the fires this will do nicely for the Girl, it will be cosy and warm.

I can see the girl is amazed by a simple suite of the castle, I can't wait to see her reaction to proper magic. Going over to the other door, and open the door, I was going to call for the girl to follow but watching her face light up is too mesmerizing, although as she turns back around to face me I see her back in the corner of my eye and remind myself of the task ahead of me, I am struggling to keep my calm the more I can see the child like delight in her eyes.

"Lie down dearie, on your front."

I can see her eyes fill with fear once more as she hears those words, does she really think I'm that much of a monster that I would rape her?

"Don't worry dearie, I don't want an unwilling partner, I'm simply going to clean out your wounds, I could do this with magic, but it doesn't work as well as the old fashioned way." I hope that calms her down, I know people call me a monster, but I would never do that to a woman and I would certainly never raise my hand to one , or a child.

Once I'm sure she's settled I begin to once again unlace her dress and then her corset and for the first time I can see the full extent of her injuries, I can feel bile and anger rise in my throat but force it down, the time for revenge will come, I keep telling myself.

To try and put her a bit more at ease I decide to say "I'm afraid there ruined, blood is notoriously difficult to get out" , but this doesn't seem to help. I click my fingers and a basin appears I quickly set to work on the girls back, whoever did this is going to pay? I'm sure I have a good idea who did it, but I want to be sure before I go and reek revenge.

For the most part she seems to be fine, a couple of times she gasps or hisses but I wait until I have her permission to carry on. Once I've finished her cleaning her back I announce "I'm afraid this will leave a scar but magic should be able to deal with the worst of might want to get some rest dearie, it will help you heal faster". Now that she is in her nightgown she will be able to rest and I can go and calm myself down.

As I turn to leave I hear her behind me "Thank you for everything, but could I possibly have something to eat? I don't mean to sound rude but I haven't eaten anything for an absolute age."

Those monsters, I will rip them apart. Is it not bad enough that they beat her but starve her as well. I ask "How long?" and hold a breath not really wanting to know the answer.

She seems a bit unsure and answers in a small voice "Umm, 4 days ago I had some soup." As soon as I hear this I can well imagine her lying in bed at night tears in her eyes from hunger and pain, suddenly I feel like I want to protect her, to keep her safe, which is new. So with a click of my fingers a tray of food appears on her lap.

"Oh thank you" She seems far too grateful for a little bit of food which makes me angry.

I decide that I need to ask a question and if she chooses not to answer I will simply have to use magic to find out. "I have a question, why would anyone do this to you, you are a princess after all?"

"Oh", she seems taken back, as if she never expected me to ask "Well, my father wanted me to marry Gaston, and I refused so he made me submit. " She finally answers.

I can't contain my next question "Has he done this sort of thing before?"

She looks down and in a whisper answers me in one little word so full of pain it makes even my chest ache. "Yes."

I find my self asking a question I have already asked this evening "How long?"

"Since my mother died,when I was 8."

8 , 8 years old, she was still a child, I am going to kill him. She seems to cower and it takes me a moment to control my anger.

This poor girl has been through so much, yet was brave enough to agree to come with me, she probably saw it as an escape, can I really make her into a slave here.

"I've decided to change my deal, you don't need to be a care taker, and this will be your suite of rooms and from when I leave here in a few moments I will not enter without your permission. Now eat up and get some rest, I've got to go away on business I will probably be away until tomorrow but don't worry the castle will provide anything you need, just simply ask it. Goodnight, dearie".

As I leave I can her as she utters "Goodnight Rumpelstiltskin, and thank you."

Once I left the room, and had closed the doors securely behind me I decided to head out on an errand, shall we say.

I headed straight for the kingdom I had been at that day, although this time there was a rage in my stomach that seemed to spur me on.

I arrived and walked in to the throne room where I had been before, the whole time I was travelling I kept thinking about how stupid I must have been to miss all those signs all day. It must be that girl, no Belle, her name is Belle, I must remember that. She must be affecting my observation skills in some way.

As I enter I find the man I was looking for, the Girl's, no Belle's father.

"You! What are you doing here? What have you done with Belle?"

"Yes, it's me again. Just paying a visit" I say with a flourish of my hands. "And as for your daughter, I've been taking better care of her than you ever did."

"What do you mean by that, Beast?"

" Well, you see I was very concerned about her health, she had an awful lot of injuries you see, and I was wondering if you could explain."

"Belle, injured? I don't know what you mean?" He was looking rather hot under the collar and I was loving it.

"Think really hard." I taunted, ah this is just so much fun.

"She is incredibly clumsy." He seemed to struggle to find words.

"Umm, now that I can believe, she's already managed to damage my favorite tea set. But you see I would say it's rather difficult to beat yourself, whip yourself and I can't imagine she choose to starve herself because she was clumsy, can you?" He looked like a deer that had seen a hunter, absolutely petrified.

"W-w-what has she told you?"

"Enough"

"Well, what ever she has told you is a lie."

"Well be that as it may, I could make you tell me the truth. But to be honest I don't care about that now."

I click my fingers and all of sudden pretty much everyone in the room started to double over in pain. " Now , this is interesting. Listen well, all of you are going to feel all the pain you have inflicted upon your dear princess, and only once I'm satisfied that you have learned your lesson will the pain stop. "

With that I walk out the room smiling, but as I walk to the end of the corridor of the castle I can't help but notice the amount of people who are in pain. But there will be time to work that out later for now I'm going to go back home and keep an eye on the little princess.

 **I hope you all enjoy, I want to say a huge thank you for reading my work. Please rate and review.**


End file.
